


Scarves

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Super Smash AUs [9]
Category: Disgaea (Games), Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laharl met Pit when he lost his scarf to the winds. That was three years ago when Laharl was in middle school and Pit was in high school. Three years later, he meets him again in the same situation only under different circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeliaVee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeliaVee/gifts).



> High School/College AU Prompt I found on Tumblr. I’ve lost my scarf to the winds yet again, but as this seems to always happen, I’ve taken to pinning it to my jacket, but it seems to have not worked according to plan. Pit is 15/16 when he first meets Laharl and 18/19 when he meets Laharl again. Laharl is 11/12 when he first met Pit and 14/15 when he meets him again. Appearance wise, Laharl is based on that teenager Laharl picture going around (there is one for Etna, Flonne, Sicily, Fuka, Desco and Dec-X). Enjoy!

Laharl loved his scarf. It was the only present left of his deceased mother that he treasured dearly. He always wore it around his neck even when the summer heat was burning everyone to the ground. The scarf was a part of his body, so when he had to deal with the awful windy weather, he felt like he was fighting for his life to keep what was left of his mother with him. As a result, the bluenette hated the autumn season even though the windy weather had allowed him to meet his first crush.

Three years ago, when Laharl was still in middle school when he first lost his scarf. His younger sister Sicily (who was in elementary school) had warned him that the weather was going to be extra crazy today and for Laharl to hold onto his things so they didn't get blown away. Like the arrogant older brother he was, Laharl had ignored his adorable sister and left for school. He was supposed to meet up with Etna and Flonne early in the morning before heading to class. Granted, they weren't in the same grade, so it was hard for them to talk in the first place. They would only be able to talk before school, at lunch and after school. Laharl hadn't talked to them because his father had forced him to keep up with his stupid assignments. Now, he was losing sleep because he hadn't spoken to his friends in a while. Granted, three days wasn't a big deal, but for Laharl, whose self-esteem came from his friends...it was a huge deal. That's why he ignored Sicily's warning in walking to school without wearing something that wouldn't be blown away.

Laharl almost had a nervous breakdown when the wind took his scarf away and carried it through the air. The young boy let out a startled cry feeling his neck be exposed to the cold. He took off running after the scarf desperately trying to catch it. It was like chasing after a balloon though. Laharl felt so helpless not being fast enough or tall enough to grab onto the red scarf he treasured dearly.

"Get back here you stupid thing!" Laharl cried out as he tried reaching it one last time before he felt his knees give up on him. "Damn you weather! I hate you!"

Someone must have heard Laharl's anguished screams seeing as how that person was able to reach out and grab the scarf rather easily before it floated away to the place of no return. Laharl gasped seeing someone catch the scarf for him. The person was a young male in who looked to be the bluenette's age. However, Laharl had never seen him around the middle school before so he assumed that the boy was in high school. He might have been a freshman or sophomore. Laharl felt like he seen this person before with his spiky brown hair and sparkly blue eyes.

"That was close." The brunette spoke as he walked over to the junior high student and handed the red scarf back to him. "You need to be careful wearing scarves in bad weather like this. The wind will snatch it away, and someone of your size would never be able to reclaim it." The boy smiled seeing Laharl pout. "Not to say it won't be an issue when you're older."

Not liking being reminded how short he was, the bluenette snatched the scarf from the older male and wrapped it around his neck tightly. The warmth returned to his neck as well as being able to mask his smile underneath the red garment.

"No "thank you"?" The boy asked before sighing in defeat. "I would expect more from elementary students but-"

"I'm in junior high, dammit!" Laharl interrupted. "And what about you? Aren't you the same grade as me?"

"Of course not. I'm in high school. Don't you know who I am?"

"No."

"...I'm Pit Athena, captain of the football and archery teams and every other sports team at Master Academy."

If Pit was in college, then it would have been important since there were two competing colleges for a reason. Otherwise, bringing up the high school was pointless even if there were three high schools. Master Academy was considered the best of the three simply because the headmaster of the University of Kleos had invested money into this high school in comparison to the University of Dionysia.

"Oh...you're that guy…"

Pit rolled his eyes. "Oh man...my reputation has reached the youngins too?"

Laharl tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

"You...don't?"

"I only know you're the best at what you do. You can get a touchdown from almost anywhere because you're so small. You always hit your target in archery. You have the best comeback strategies against your opponent. How can I not know what the great captain Athena does?"

Now Pit was smirking. Laharl wished he didn't bring up what Pit was known for. The captain had a bad reputation in something else too as of late, but Laharl couldn't remember it at the top of his head.

"I would love to stick and chat, but there's somewhere I got to be." Pit suddenly said as he looked at the clock in the park. Laharl didn't even realize that the scarf took him so far away from where he needed to be that when saw the time on the clock, he wanted to faint. "I got five minutes."

Once the high school captain noticed the look on Laharl's face, he knew that he had to do something. The brunette sighed as he felt responsible for the younger male.

"...I assume you have school too?"

Laharl nodded his head slowly.

"...I can tell the school about what happened so they won't mark you down or anything."

"What about you?"

"They can survive without me."

In actuality, Pit wanted to avoid a certain someone at the high school, so he would allow himself to be tardy. Helping a child out would at least give him an excuse to not be on time while avoiding that person altogether.

Once Laharl told Pit what middle school he was from, the captain had offered to give Laharl a piggyback ride. The school might have been a little far from Master Academy but seeing as how Pit had a lot of endurance, running to the middle school and back to the high school wouldn't be a huge deal.

Pit's kindness that day allowed Laharl to experience love for the first time. He would never be able to talk to Pit one on one again due to Pit's schedule and the inability to muster up the courage to speak to the older male. He would only get his chance three years later…

* * *

So much would change in three years. Laharl was in high school now and he wasn't the scrawny punk that everyone remembered him as. Yes, being small doesn't mean much because he had a lot of physical strength for someone his age. Now he was an attractive high school student who attracted all the ladies. Laharl was never interested in them though. His sights were on something higher than what the girls could offer here in high school. He only cared about Pit who had already graduated high school and was accepted into the University of Kleos. The campus was so huge that it was impossible to find Pit except during the playoff season. Again, Laharl was just one person in the stands that he could only hope Pit would speak to him again.

He got his chance when he tried to fight the wind again three years later. Laharl just wouldn't learn his lesson. He was running late again because he was video games all night with his nerdy friend Emizel. Emizel had tried to wake him up multiple times saying that he needed to get up and go to school. By refusing to listen to his friend, Emizel ended up leaving him. The blond cared more about his tardiness than the bluenette did. Once Sicily (who was now in middle school) pushed him out of bed, he was out the door ignoring his sister's warning about the weather. This time, Laharl had tied his scarf around his neck hoping that it wouldn't fly away as last time. Unfortunately, the weather was ridiculously strong this time around. In fact, there was a weather warning of a hurricane coming. Despite growing up, Laharl was still rather light, so it wouldn't take long until the scarf was the reason why his feet was off the ground and he was flying the air. He had cursed his bad luck seeing as how he was being slept away with the trash from the trash can and other smaller animals who couldn't fight the wind.

Again, Pit would be the one to come to his rescue. For some strange reason, the brunette was not affected by the weather conditions. Instead of catching the scarf, Pit would reach out for Laharl's hand. Pit was strong enough to pull Laharl back onto the ground.

"Woah, you need to be careful kid. You're going to get blown away. We can't have that."

Laharl was so happy hearing Pit's voice again. He was too stunned to speak. The brunette looked at the handsome high schools student and frowned.

"Have we met before?"

"Of course we have! I am the Great Laharl! How can you forget our meeting?"

It took a while for Pit to register who the boy standing in front of him was. Once his memory clicked, he smiled warmly causing Laharl's heart to melt.

"Oh, you're the kid I helped three years ago. You have grown so much!"

"And you looked like you haven't aged a bit."

Laharl found it amusing how he was probably taller than Pit now. It didn't stop Pit from being the best at sports, but it did allow Pit to realize how much his genetics sucked.

"And you're still rather arrogant." Pit grumbled. "I wish you would have grown up mentally too."

"Ahahahaha! Who needs to grow up when you're the Great Laharl?"

It was a huge deal because Pit preferred a more mature person in a relationship. Laharl was more aware of Pit's flaws the more he heard about them. He knew the captain had one terrible break up that resulted in him sleeping around and not committing to anyone. Only recently did he pull himself together and stop sleeping around. He probably still had one night stands with other people, but it wasn't as bad as it was in high school. The rumor had it that Pit finally fell in love with someone who understood him and healed his heart. That person was allowing him to mature slightly and take his life seriously. It showed a lot when he chose the University of Kleos over the University of Dionysia. Lahar had foolishly thought he was the person that Pit had fallen for.

He was wrong. Dead wrong.

Again, Laharl would be reminded that he didn't that much time to get to school on time. He would not have an excuse this time around. Pit still had to go to morning classes, but he wasn't alone this time. The bluenette flinched hearing another voice call out to Pit.

"Pit, while you're trying to play hero, we're going to be late for class. The last thing I need besides you using my shower is the seat I usually sit in taken."

The captain laughed at the voice of his stuck up friend. Laharl wanted to know who could talk to Pit like that and get away with it. Laharl glanced in the direction of the voice and frowned. The red eyed male was so obsessed with Pit over the years that he forgot had a childhood friend in the name of Rob Yeva. Laharl recalled that Rob was not the name he originally went by and changed it. Granted, he could have changed it during high school, but Laharl was only hearing now that Rob had an odd sounding name in the past.

Laharl also recalled that besides his younger twin, Pit paid extra attention to Rob. He was always a frail man with hair as pale as snow and brown eyes that leered at his friend. Rob was prepared for the cold season unlike Pit. The college student was bundled in heavy layers from a thick jacket with a huge hood to pants that probably had heat packs inside. He looked like an absolute dork with how he still had a worn out backpack. If Laharl didn't know any better, he would have guessed that he had been using that for more than four years.

"Oh, come on Rob. I just wanted to say hello to an old friend."

"You have a lot of them I noticed."

"Maybe you should get out more. I told you that when we got to college that you should try and make more friends."

"I actually want a career…unlike you..."

Pit puffed his cheeks at how nasty Rob was being this morning. He sighed in defeat as he turned back to the high school student. "Sorry we can't talk more Laharl. I got class. If it weren't for my mean friend, I would chat more, but you got school too."

"Yeah…"

Laharl wanted Pit to repeat his actions the last time they spoke. He wasn't getting it. Instead, he just waved at Pit's back as the athlete caught up with his scrawny friend and attempted to rest his arm on his friend's shoulder. Rob had pushed him away as a response. Pit looked offended by Rob...but when nobody was looking, Pit's expression softened seeing Rob smile back at him. They were still going to be late, but at least they can have a good laugh.

Laharl clutched his chest in pain seeing the two happy together. Pit was his crush...and would be the one to break his heart especially seeing Rob shyly reach out for Pit's hand and the brunette accepting it happily. Three years of separation and this was the reality of the situation. He would never have Pit with the four year gap getting in the way. The bluenette clenched his fist in anger. When the bell rang for school to start, Laharl simply punched the park clock. His knuckles would be hurting but it wouldn't hurt as much as his broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 3023 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. The three high schools are based on Master Hand, Crazy Hand and Tabuu. Master Academy is where all the best students are. Crazy Academy has everyone else who isn’t good enough to be in Master Academy but isn’t a religious school. And Winged Academy (as a reference to Tabuu’s wings) is pretty much the private high school/religious high school. 
> 
> 2\. The two colleges are based on For Fun and For Glory. The For Fun college is called the University of Dionysia that focuses on the entertainment degrees such as art, music, theater, etc. The For Glory college is called University of Kleos (which is Greek for glory) that focuses more on the high level degrees that get you in postgraduate school. Both schools have normal degrees like math, science, history and English and have sports teams that compete with each other and the outside colleges. 
> 
> 3\. Like the high school, there are multiple middle schools. I’ll probably think about the names later, but there are a lot of them for some strange reason. 
> 
> 4\. I decided that Rob is half-Turkish, half-Ukrainian with a lighter skin to not make it apparent he is the former (and for good reasons since he doesn’t want to remember his father. Validar is from Turkey and his mother is from Ukraine. Plegia seems to represent the Middle East the most, so I’m going with that. 
> 
> 5\. Just a reminder that this would take place around the first year for Pit and Rob thus they still wouldn’t be in a relationship. They flirt with each other a lot unaware of how much in love they are, but it’s so obvious that the two like each other at this point that no one can really interfere with them.


End file.
